The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Configurable analog blocks (CABs) are the central parts for Field Programmable Analog Arrays (FPAA). The hierarchical designs of FPAAs offer cost-efficient solutions for a relatively small volume of analog application-specific integrated circuits (ASICs) and for quick system prototyping. The CABs can be structured to implement signal amplification, summation, integration, differentiation and signal conditioning circuits. Therefore, they have a wide range of applications including filters, data converters, flexible analog front ends (AFEs) for data acquisition, and sensor signal conditioning, and precision voltage monitoring as described in A. Basu, S. Brink, C. Schlottmann, S. Ramakrishnan, C. Petre, S. Koziol, F. Baskaya, C. Twigg, and P. Hasler, (“A floating-gate-based field-programmable analog array,” IEEE J. Solid-State Circuits, vol. 45, no. 9, pp. 1781-1794, September 2010—incorporated herein by reference) and A. Malcher, and P. Falkowski, (“Analog Reconfigurable Circuits,” Intl. Journal of Electronics and Telecommunications, vol. 60, no. 1, pp. 15-26, March 2014—incorporated herein by reference). However, as recognized by the present inventor, generally either the bandwidth or the dynamic range of these circuits is limited.